familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Beaver County, Oklahoma
Beaver County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of 2000, the population is 5,857. Its county seat is Beaver6. The land where Beaver County is located has been under several jurisdictions. At one time, it was part of Texas before Texas became a state of the United States. There was a period of time that it was not part of the Oklahoma Territory but not a separate organized territory. After becoming part of the Oklahoma Territory in 1890, Beaver County (first called Seventh County) covered the entire Oklahoma Panhandle. At statehood in 1907, Cimarron County was taken from the western one-third, while Texas County was taken from the middle, leaving Beaver County only in the east. http://www.ok-history.mus.ok.us/enc/nomansland.htm Its borders are now at 100°W (east), 37°N (north), 36.5°N (south), and approximately 100.8°W (west). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,708 km² (1,818 sq mi). 4,699 km² (1,814 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.18%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 64 * U.S. Highway 83 * U.S. Highway 270 * U.S. Highway 412 * State Highway 3 * State Highway 23 Adjacent counties *Meade County (north) *Clark County (northeast) *Harper County (east) *Ellis County (southeast) *Lipscomb County (south) *Ochiltree County (southwest) *Texas County (west) *Seward County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 5,857 people, 2,245 households, and 1,706 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (3/sq mi). There were 2,719 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.71% White, 0.29% Black or African American, 1.25% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.76% from other races, and 1.86% from two or more races. 10.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,245 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.30% were married couples living together, 6.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.00% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 102.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,715, and the median income for a family was $41,542. Males had a median income of $31,013 versus $20,162 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,905. About 8.80% of families and 11.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.80% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Balko *Beaver *Elmwood *Floris *Forgan *Gate *Knowles *Mocane *Slapout *Turpin NRHP sites The following sites in Beaver County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: Category:Beaver County, Oklahoma Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:Established in 1890